NaruKittens
by Sweetly Sour Roses
Summary: Avalanche Springs, Saralina Jones, and Leeann Foster are just hanging out until Avalanche gets a package from a dying elderly man, inside there are kittens, but why do these kittens look and act so weird? Read and Review please! And I'm sorry if this idea is really over used, I just wanted to try it out .
1. From The Begining

_**A/N: I'm only re-posting this for a friend**_

Hello! I'm Ava, but my real name is Avalanche Springs, but that's a crappy name if you ask me plus the fact it sounds like the name of a bottle of water. I'm sixteen years young with shoulder long ruby red dyed hair, I have ocean blue eyes, peach skin, and I have a great body if I do say so myself. I'm a skater tom girl and I love it, who wants to be a girly girl covered in pink frills and stuff like that? I'm a high school student in the tenth grade and I have two other friends who I wouldn't trade for the world!

One of them is named Saralina Jones, but we call her Sara. She has waist long plum purple dyed hair that she keeps in a bun with her bangs out, dark chocolate brown eyes, she had light milk chocolate colored skin, and her body is much more better than mine, much to my demise. She's a smart and funny girl, but she's also an air head with a temper. Leeann Foster is my other friend, but we just call her Lee, she has gray eyes, pale skin, and she had a normal body mass. She has onyx hair in a shaggy boy hair cut like that girl from that manga Cat and Mouse, and to be honest she looked like she could be Mouse's twin, nationality and all!

Lee was the bookworm and best fighter of us three but she was also the cook. I'm wearing a black undershirt with a red jacket hood and it stopped under my bust, I wore some black baggy combat pants, red converse, and a black and red cap on my head. Sara is wearing a white undershirt that went to her thighs, some black skinny jeans, navy blue flats, a chocker; her hair was in a low bun, and a ruby ring on her middle finger. Lee was wearing a gray undershirt, navy blue shorts, black sneakers, and a black choker. We're sitting, more like sprawled, across my couch. I was the only child of a millionaire while Sara and Lee were orphans, well, until I forced my mom to adopt them.

"You guys ready for tonight?!", I cheered happily, tonight we were going to watch my whole box set collection of Naruto Shippuden and we were going to stay up all night long! "Yeah, yeah…", Sara mumbled, must still be grouchy that I woke her up from her nap, oh well! "Why do we have to do this again?", Lee questioned uninterestedly. "You said you wanted to try and understand Naruto like I had to do for Little Sugar Fairy and Gintoki so you two ARE going to watch it!", I hissed. Before they could even decide on what to say, the doorbell rang.

Running to the door, I opened it to see an man dressed in black with a box, he seemed old and sick. "Young Miss, I noticed how big of a house you have. I'm soon to disappear from this world and I wanted you to take care of my pet kittens.", the old man wheezed. _'The poor thing!'_, I thought sadly, I smiled at the old man. "Of course I'll take care of them for you.", I gently took the box and her smiled at me. "Thank you kind Miss, now I can rest easy knowing my pets are very well taken care of. Have a nice day.", he hobbled away as I closed the door with a sigh.

I was a sucker for the elderly, I couldn't help it. "Girls, I got something to show you so get off your hinds and get in here!", I shouted, walking to the dinning room and placing the clean cardboard box on the table. I would open the box, but I wanted to wait for Lee and Sara to get in the room to. "What do you want now you idiotic women?!", Sara screeched, I swear she was a devil spawn using the image of a teenage girl to fit in. "A nice old man showed up at the door with this box and apparently, his pets are in here. He said he was going to die soon and he noticed how big of a house we have and decided to ask if we could take care of them and I had said yes.", I said, Lee and Sara had eyes that just screamed '_The hell is wrong with you?!_', but what can I say, I'm sort of a sucker for sob storied.

"Fine, whatever, let's just open the stupid box.", Lee sighed taking her pocket from her bra, what? Bras are pockets for us women! Taking the knife she began to cut through the duct tape until it was finally able to be opened. Pushing the folds open, Lee gasped with wide eyed as she slowly backed away from the box with her hands covering her mouth. "What? What's the matter Lee?", I questioned, she just stood there shaking her head. Sara sighed before looking in the box and her eyes bulging out of her head.

"What?!", I snapped, she turned to me. "He abused these kittens! Just look at their fur!", Sara shouted and when I looked in and to see it was all true, these kittens were a verity of colors from greens, blues, and one was even half white and half black and one three were different shades of pink. "The hell did that old man do to them?! Hey, a note! ", I shouted picking up the note and reading it. "Well, what does it say?", Sara questioned looking aggregated and confused at the same time, I never knew it was possible. "It says he found them in the ally only yesterday and that really he is dying, he just wanted to find them a nice home with nice people to live with before he went on to the afterlife.", I said with wide eyes.

"Wow, that's harsh…", Lee muttered as she ran a hand through her short onyx hair. "Completely, it's such a shame that he's dying, and I think it's sweet that he would think of getting the animals a nice home before worrying about himself and his own problems.", Sara added putting her hands on her hips with a soft smile. I couldn't say anything, I mean I could, but I was cut off by the sound of claws against cardboard. Looking into the box, a kitten with bubblegum pink fur was trying to get out off the box, I giggled and smiled. Gently and slowly so I wouldn't startle the kitten, I picked her up, yes, I had lifted her up and found her gender.

I smiled as her bright emerald green eyes gazed into my very own ocean blue ones. "You're a pretty kitten, and your fur is like silk.", I smiled as I cradled the female kitten to my chest and scratched behind her ear. She purred at my touch and I could only giggle. "Aww, I think she likes you Ava.", Sara grinned, she's right, I was always a animal person though. Many animals loved me, even the dangerous ones, I just had a great connection with the living creatures around me.

"Time to get the other ones now!", Lee declared and she went into the box.

_**A/N: Hello, it's me again, I hope you really liked my story, I had started the idea in my schools library during lunch! I did delete this story before but I'm re-posting it**_


	2. The Naming

_**A/N: Hello my fellow writers! I have returned with another chapter of NaruKittens, in case you forgot the names, here they are**_

_**Sakura is Strawberry, Naruto is Ocean, Ino is Beauty, Tayuya is Fire-Stare, Sasori is Emotionless, Hinata is Lavender, Deidara is Sky, Kisame is Jaws, Sakon and Ukon are Silver, Kimimaru is Bone, Konan is Amber, Tobi is Pumpkin, Hidan is Ghost, Kakazu is Stitch, Pein is Pierce, Suigetsu is Shark, Karin is Ruby, and Kabuto is Creeper. Well, I kept on asking people to help me pick an OC but since everyone I asked never answered back, I went ahead and chose Luke since he would be the easiest to do and then I one of the people I asked said Tyler so he'll be in the next chapter, I also decided I'm not going to use Akuma after all, sorry Yui but I can't find a way to make her fit in the story so I won't use her. Anyways, lets move on with the story, shall we? Also, before I go, my friend SunShine made a OC so I'll introduce her as soon as I can.**_

I smiled at the kittens, Sara and Lee seemed to do the same thing, it would be their first time owning pets since they found a small stray pup at the orphanage. "Would you all please go in a single file line? We need to check you fur for flees, we promise to move as fast as we can.", Sara questioned, and just like that they all got into a single file line. I checked six, Lee checked six, and Sara checked six, we nodded and smiled at them. "Good, none of you have flees, lets get something into those belly's of yours and get you into bed, it's way past midnight.", Lee said, both me and Sara grinned and walked toward the kitchen before heading right to the cabinets where the plates, cups, and bowls were and I walked to the fridge to get out the milk and cream I happen to have in my fridge. Lee placed eighteen bowls on the floor, Sara placed each kitten at their bowl, and I mixed the milk and cream together and put equal amounts of it in each of their bowls.

We sat cross legged in front of them and observed them as they ate, Silvers' other head had went to his shoulder and started licking at the contents in the bowl with the other head, it would be going to the same place but I guessed he just wanted to taste it along with the other head. Strawberry, Beauty, and Ruby seemed to portion out their licks, making sure not to eat a lot. "Ruby, Strawberry, Beauty, you do realize that if you keep eating so little that your body might turn on itself and your stomach will start to eat itself and other important organs to the point you'll die.", Sara said, she was always the one with the weird yet useful facts, but all three of them seemed to freeze in shock before basically scarfing down their meal. Everyone else looked shocked before going back to eating, keeping a close eye on the three to make sure their food was safe from being stolen. When each of them finished they each took their bowls and jumped up on the counter and placed their empty dishes in the sink.

"Wow! You little kittens are smarter than I thought!", Sara grinned laughing heartily. "Sure enough! They haven't even been here for an hour and they already know where to put the dishes when they finish eating!", I smiled at them. "Yeah, and guys, since we don't have any cat beds for you all you'll be sleeping with the three of us for a while.", Lee smiled at the kittens as she motioned to me, Sara, and herself when she said 'the three of us'. Some nodded while the rest just yawned and got on the floor and waited for one of us to lead them to our bedroom. Sara smiled at them and started walking down the hallway, every kitten following behind her with Lee and myself behind like a caboose as if we were in the first grade line with the line leader and caboose.

When we let them in they seemed shocked at the size of the room, it was the size of Princess Jasmines room, and not just the parts of the room that they showed in the movie. There was a rather large circle shaped bed in the room that was covered in silk and cotton sheets of the colors blue, black, and white, pillows that were filled with the softest of feathers and covered in cream colored pillow cases, the floor was covered in a dark chocolate colored carpet that was soft to the touch, the walls were a beautiful sea foam green color with dark forest green spiral designs lined with a dark plum purple. I walked into our walk in closet, we had two of them in the room, and pulled out a night gown for me to ware. I changed into it, it when to my knees and it was a silky pearly pink color and it had short sleeves and had a V shaped neckline. Lee went in next, she pulled out a pair of black and red plaid sleep shorts and a navy blue sports bra.

Sara was the last one to go in and change, she put on a triple large white shirt that on the back had a picture of a green bass being pulled out the water by a fishing line, she said it use to be one of the people at the orphanage, he worked there and he gave her his shirt before she left so that she could remember him no matter where she went. We each got into the big bed and kept the blankets up for the cats so that they could get in. Each cat had their own spots, some at the edge of the bed, some on top of the pillows some when under the bed, but Strawberry and Pumpkin curled up next to me, Beauty and Ghost curled up to Lee, and Lavender and Silver curled up to Sara. We smiled and clapped our hands, making the lights turn off, and closed our eyes and fell into a blissful sleep. I had been sleeping peacefully until I felt something licking my face, I opened my sleepy blue eyes to see a pair of glowing emerald eyes and a pair of glowing chocolate brown eyes.

I could hear the heavy rain pelting on the windows, the thunder rumbling, the lightning crackling, and the hail thumping against any solids in its' way. "What is it?", I whispered sitting up a bit, they jumped off the bed and ran out the room, I quickly got up and followed after them, the sat in front of the door and that's when I heard the loud knocking that I was unable to hear back in the bedroom. I unlocked the door to see a male who looked no older or younger than fifteen. He had snow white hair that was soaked and he had electric blue eyes. His body was covered by a blanket that looked so wet that it make him catch a cold.

"I-I do-don't mean t-t-t-to intrude b-but do y-you think I c-co-could stay h-here for t-t-the night?", he stuttered, his body was shaking and without saying one word I let him in. "I'll go prepare you a hot bath, while you bath, I'll make you something to eat. Strawberry; Pumpkin, stay here with him, okay? Also, feel free to sit anywhere you'd like.", I smiled softy at him as I walked toward the bathroom. I filled the bath tub with hot water and pulled out a pair of pajamas and a pair of briefs that use to be my brothers from the closet with a towel and a washcloth. I poured some vanilla bubble bath in it to add some smell to the water. I walked out to see the boy sitting on the couch, Strawberry and Pumpkin laying on him to give him some warmth, I smiled as I walked up to him.

" The bath is ready, follow me.", he nodded and I walked him to the bathroom, the two kittens trailing behind us. "Call me if you need anything alright?", I smiled at him, he nodded and I closed the door before walking back to the kitchen. Turning on the stove and taking out a tall pot and the ingredients I needed and started cooking something a friend had taught me how to make, Hearty Hamburger Soup (_**For those who want the recipe for this dish, I'll post it soon**_). It was meant to warm people up plus it was good for lifting spirits up. I was putting some in a bowl before the light smell of vanilla enter the kitchen, I turned to see him in the pair of white and blue stripped pajamas, he looked down and blushed. "How do you feel? I made you some soup.", I smiled at him and placed it on the table with a napkin and a spoon.

"A lot better, thank you. I'll be out of here in the morning, don't worry. ", he smiled bashfully at me as he sat down at the table. "You can stay as long as you want, it already seems like Strawberry and Pumpkin like you.", I giggled and placed a few slices of freshly baked Rosemary Orange Bread (_**Once again I'll post recipes later**_) with a glass of cold milk in front of him as both of them laid next to his foot purring in content. Next I got out a large frying pan and put a little of butter in it before making some Mixed Paella, since I knew I heard mews coming from the bedroom and I was right, the rest of the cats came in after smelling the food. "I had a feeling you guys would come out.", I grinned at them and placed down their bowls with the seafood I had just made in them. They seemed to enjoy it as they purred happily at the food they were consuming.

Lee and Sara walked in and sniffed the air. "Wow! Smells great!", Lee drooled. "Hi there stranger, what would you be doing here?", Sara smiled at the fifteen year old boy. "Well, I had been caught in the hurricane storm and I got blown onto the porch so I knocked and she let me in, she let me take a bath and she made me some soup. My name is Luke.", he offered a bashful hand Sara shock it and smiled. "I'm Sara, the one drooling is Lee, and the one who you met first was Ava. The kittens names are Ocean, Beauty, Fire-Stare, Emotionless, Lavender, Sky, Jaws, Silver, Bone, Amber, Ghost, Stitch, Pierce, Shark, Ruby, and Creeper, I see you've already met Strawberry and Pumpkin.", Sara said sitting down on the right of him, Lee sitting across from her and I placed the same things I placed in front of Luke in front of them before sitting down with my own.

"I don't get it, why are you all treating me so nicely?", Luke asked in confusion. " It's not everyday that we get visitors at four in the morning.", Lee joked. "You looked sick and cold, so I'm going to help you for as long as you help me.", I said as I petted Pumpkin who had jumped in my lap, Sara just shrugged as she chewed her food. "Oh that reminds me, we got to go get you some more clothes so that we can put them in the closet.", I smiled at him. "You all can do that, but I'll be going to the park later on.", Sara said as she ate the last of her bread and soup before swallowing her milk and got up to go wash them in the sink, taking the dishes of the cats who were done and washing them to.

"Night!", Sara waved and walked back to the room, the ones who finished following after her. The rest of us ate in silence and when they finished I washed their plates and lead Luke to the bedroom, and like the cats, he had the same shocked reaction to the decor and size of the room. He lad between me and Lee, some of the cats snuggling up with him to help him with warmth and we all fell asleep.

**Next Morning, and Sara's' Point Of View**

I sat up and stretched and looked outside the bedroom window to see the sun shining brightly and the birds happily singing. I smiled and looked over at the other sleeping beings in the bed, they looked so peaceful. I stood up and tucked them in a bit before going into the closet and changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, placing my phone and wallet in my bra, I picked up my keys and walked out the house. It was a nice day so instead of taking my motorcycle, I decided to use my feet and walk to the park. I was so happy I said hello to everyone who passed by me and I practically was skipping.

"Well hello there~", a male voice purred, I turned around to see a boy who looked seventeen. He had white skin, short hair that was dyed green, and hazel eyes that had flecks of green I it. He wore a black shirt with a picture of Mr. Crabs that said 'TIME IS MONEY!', a pair of dried blood red skinny jeans and a black hat on his head that was slightly twisted to the side. He flashed one of those pearly white player faces. "Names Tyler, what's yours doll face?", he purred putting a hand around my waist. Something had to come and jack my morning up, didn't it?

_**A/N: Hello! I hope you like this chapter since I worked really hard on this all day, taking up my whole Sunday. Anyways, I'll post the recipes later, okay?**_


	3. Meeting Two New Faces

_**A/N: Hello my fellow writers! I have returned with another chapter of NaruKittens, in case you forgot the names, here they are**_

_**Sakura is Strawberry, Naruto is Ocean, Ino is Beauty, Tayuya is Fire-Stare, Sasori is Emotionless, Hinata is Lavender, Deidara is Sky, Kisame is Jaws, Sakon and Ukon are Silver, Kimimaru is Bone, Konan is Amber, Tobi is Pumpkin, Hidan is Ghost, Kakazu is Stitch, Pein is Pierce, Suigetsu is Shark, Karin is Ruby, and Kabuto is Creeper. Well, I kept on asking people to help me pick an OC but since everyone I asked never answered back, I went ahead and chose Luke since he would be the easiest to do and then I one of the people I asked said Tyler so he'll be in the next chapter, I also decided I'm not going to use Akuma after all, sorry Yui but I can't find a way to make her fit in the story so I won't use her. Anyways, lets move on with the story, shall we? Also, before I go, my friend SunShine made a OC so I'll introduce her as soon as I can.**_

I smiled at the kittens, Sara and Lee seemed to do the same thing, it would be their first time owning pets since they found a small stray pup at the orphanage. "Would you all please go in a single file line? We need to check you fur for flees, we promise to move as fast as we can.", Sara questioned, and just like that they all got into a single file line. I checked six, Lee checked six, and Sara checked six, we nodded and smiled at them. "Good, none of you have flees, lets get something into those belly's of yours and get you into bed, it's way past midnight.", Lee said, both me and Sara grinned and walked toward the kitchen before heading right to the cabinets where the plates, cups, and bowls were and I walked to the fridge to get out the milk and cream I happen to have in my fridge. Lee placed eighteen bowls on the floor, Sara placed each kitten at their bowl, and I mixed the milk and cream together and put equal amounts of it in each of their bowls.

We sat cross legged in front of them and observed them as they ate, Silvers' other head had went to his shoulder and started licking at the contents in the bowl with the other head, it would be going to the same place but I guessed he just wanted to taste it along with the other head. Strawberry, Beauty, and Ruby seemed to portion out their licks, making sure not to eat a lot. "Ruby, Strawberry, Beauty, you do realize that if you keep eating so little that your body might turn on itself and your stomach will start to eat itself and other important organs to the point you'll die.", Sara said, she was always the one with the weird yet useful facts, but all three of them seemed to freeze in shock before basically scarfing down their meal. Everyone else looked shocked before going back to eating, keeping a close eye on the three to make sure their food was safe from being stolen. When each of them finished they each took their bowls and jumped up on the counter and placed their empty dishes in the sink.

"Wow! You little kittens are smarter than I thought!", Sara grinned laughing heartily. "Sure enough! They haven't even been here for an hour and they already know where to put the dishes when they finish eating!", I smiled at them. "Yeah, and guys, since we don't have any cat beds for you all you'll be sleeping with the three of us for a while.", Lee smiled at the kittens as she motioned to me, Sara, and herself when she said 'the three of us'. Some nodded while the rest just yawned and got on the floor and waited for one of us to lead them to our bedroom. Sara smiled at them and started walking down the hallway, every kitten following behind her with Lee and myself behind like a caboose as if we were in the first grade line with the line leader and caboose.

When we let them in they seemed shocked at the size of the room, it was the size of Princess Jasmines room, and not just the parts of the room that they showed in the movie. There was a rather large circle shaped bed in the room that was covered in silk and cotton sheets of the colors blue, black, and white, pillows that were filled with the softest of feathers and covered in cream colored pillow cases, the floor was covered in a dark chocolate colored carpet that was soft to the touch, the walls were a beautiful sea foam green color with dark forest green spiral designs lined with a dark plum purple. I walked into our walk in closet, we had two of them in the room, and pulled out a night gown for me to ware. I changed into it, it when to my knees and it was a silky pearly pink color and it had short sleeves and had a V shaped neckline. Lee went in next, she pulled out a pair of black and red plaid sleep shorts and a navy blue sports bra.

Sara was the last one to go in and change, she put on a triple large white shirt that on the back had a picture of a green bass being pulled out the water by a fishing line, she said it use to be one of the people at the orphanage, he worked there and he gave her his shirt before she left so that she could remember him no matter where she went. We each got into the big bed and kept the blankets up for the cats so that they could get in. Each cat had their own spots, some at the edge of the bed, some on top of the pillows some when under the bed, but Strawberry and Pumpkin curled up next to me, Beauty and Ghost curled up to Lee, and Lavender and Silver curled up to Sara. We smiled and clapped our hands, making the lights turn off, and closed our eyes and fell into a blissful sleep. I had been sleeping peacefully until I felt something licking my face, I opened my sleepy blue eyes to see a pair of glowing emerald eyes and a pair of glowing chocolate brown eyes.

I could hear the heavy rain pelting on the windows, the thunder rumbling, the lightning crackling, and the hail thumping against any solids in its' way. "What is it?", I whispered sitting up a bit, they jumped off the bed and ran out the room, I quickly got up and followed after them, the sat in front of the door and that's when I heard the loud knocking that I was unable to hear back in the bedroom. I unlocked the door to see a male who looked no older or younger than fifteen. He had snow white hair that was soaked and he had electric blue eyes. His body was covered by a blanket that looked so wet that it make him catch a cold.

"I-I do-don't mean t-t-t-to intrude b-but do y-you think I c-co-could stay h-here for t-t-the night?", he stuttered, his body was shaking and without saying one word I let him in. "I'll go prepare you a hot bath, while you bath, I'll make you something to eat. Strawberry; Pumpkin, stay here with him, okay? Also, feel free to sit anywhere you'd like.", I smiled softy at him as I walked toward the bathroom. I filled the bath tub with hot water and pulled out a pair of pajamas and a pair of briefs that use to be my brothers from the closet with a towel and a washcloth. I poured some vanilla bubble bath in it to add some smell to the water. I walked out to see the boy sitting on the couch, Strawberry and Pumpkin laying on him to give him some warmth, I smiled as I walked up to him.

" The bath is ready, follow me.", he nodded and I walked him to the bathroom, the two kittens trailing behind us. "Call me if you need anything alright?", I smiled at him, he nodded and I closed the door before walking back to the kitchen. Turning on the stove and taking out a tall pot and the ingredients I needed and started cooking something a friend had taught me how to make, Hearty Hamburger Soup (_**For those who want the recipe for this dish, I'll post it soon**_). It was meant to warm people up plus it was good for lifting spirits up. I was putting some in a bowl before the light smell of vanilla enter the kitchen, I turned to see him in the pair of white and blue stripped pajamas, he looked down and blushed. "How do you feel? I made you some soup.", I smiled at him and placed it on the table with a napkin and a spoon.

"A lot better, thank you. I'll be out of here in the morning, don't worry. ", he smiled bashfully at me as he sat down at the table. "You can stay as long as you want, it already seems like Strawberry and Pumpkin like you.", I giggled and placed a few slices of freshly baked Rosemary Orange Bread (_**Once again I'll post recipes later**_) with a glass of cold milk in front of him as both of them laid next to his foot purring in content. Next I got out a large frying pan and put a little of butter in it before making some Mixed Paella, since I knew I heard mews coming from the bedroom and I was right, the rest of the cats came in after smelling the food. "I had a feeling you guys would come out.", I grinned at them and placed down their bowls with the seafood I had just made in them. They seemed to enjoy it as they purred happily at the food they were consuming.

Lee and Sara walked in and sniffed the air. "Wow! Smells great!", Lee drooled. "Hi there stranger, what would you be doing here?", Sara smiled at the fifteen year old boy. "Well, I had been caught in the hurricane storm and I got blown onto the porch so I knocked and she let me in, she let me take a bath and she made me some soup. My name is Luke.", he offered a bashful hand Sara shock it and smiled. "I'm Sara, the one drooling is Lee, and the one who you met first was Ava. The kittens names are Ocean, Beauty, Fire-Stare, Emotionless, Lavender, Sky, Jaws, Silver, Bone, Amber, Ghost, Stitch, Pierce, Shark, Ruby, and Creeper, I see you've already met Strawberry and Pumpkin.", Sara said sitting down on the right of him, Lee sitting across from her and I placed the same things I placed in front of Luke in front of them before sitting down with my own.

"I don't get it, why are you all treating me so nicely?", Luke asked in confusion. " It's not everyday that we get visitors at four in the morning.", Lee joked. "You looked sick and cold, so I'm going to help you for as long as you help me.", I said as I petted Pumpkin who had jumped in my lap, Sara just shrugged as she chewed her food. "Oh that reminds me, we got to go get you some more clothes so that we can put them in the closet.", I smiled at him. "You all can do that, but I'll be going to the park later on.", Sara said as she ate the last of her bread and soup before swallowing her milk and got up to go wash them in the sink, taking the dishes of the cats who were done and washing them to.

"Night!", Sara waved and walked back to the room, the ones who finished following after her. The rest of us ate in silence and when they finished I washed their plates and lead Luke to the bedroom, and like the cats, he had the same shocked reaction to the decor and size of the room. He lad between me and Lee, some of the cats snuggling up with him to help him with warmth and we all fell asleep.

**Next Morning, and Sara's' Point Of View**

I sat up and stretched and looked outside the bedroom window to see the sun shining brightly and the birds happily singing. I smiled and looked over at the other sleeping beings in the bed, they looked so peaceful. I stood up and tucked them in a bit before going into the closet and changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, placing my phone and wallet in my bra, I picked up my keys and walked out the house. It was a nice day so instead of taking my motorcycle, I decided to use my feet and walk to the park. I was so happy I said hello to everyone who passed by me and I practically was skipping.

"Well hello there~", a male voice purred, I turned around to see a boy who looked seventeen. He had white skin, short hair that was dyed green, and hazel eyes that had flecks of green I it. He wore a black shirt with a picture of Mr. Crabs that said 'TIME IS MONEY!', a pair of dried blood red skinny jeans and a black hat on his head that was slightly twisted to the side. He flashed one of those pearly white player faces. "Names Tyler, what's yours doll face?", he purred putting a hand around my waist. Something had to come and jack my morning up, didn't it?

_**A/N: Hello! I hope you like this chapter since I worked really hard on this all day, taking up my whole Sunday. Anyways, I'll post the recipes later, okay?**_


	4. What In The World!

_**A/N: Hello my fellow readers and writers! How are you all today, well, today I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Sunshine-Girl234, I hope you like it! ^^ And I'll introduce your character in the next chapter, okay?**_

I couldn't believe how this kid was talking to me, didn't he know that it's rude to flirt with a complete stranger, I mean come on, I know I'm hot and all but geez man! "Swerve, kid.", I stated putting a hand in his face and without a thought I pushed him away, okay, I really shoved him but that's not the point. He looked shocked and then smirked at me, "I know you're just playing hard to get.", he purred as he winked. "_Look,_ I don't know who you are but I'm about ready to punch you dead in your face, got it?", I hissed, clinching my fists to the point of my long nails impaling my skin. You see, even if no one else but me is aware of it, I'm have anger management problems, not that I haven't tried to get rid of them, I have trust me, but sometimes I need to release my anger and he was making it hard for me to not make him the person I would explode on.

He blinked in surprise, "Don't you think I'm hot? Dang, you have to be blind and stupid to not want all this!", he stated, and I didn't mean to, but I tackled him to the ground, sending a barrage or punched to his face and then putting him in a head lock. "Keep your filthy hands off of me, got it?!", I shouted angrily as I glared, the mothers in the park gasped at me, one ran up and tried to pull me off of him. "Get off of him you belligerent girl!", she shouted, I lifted my body and flipped her on the ground before getting up. I got into a fighting position and waited to see if anyone else wanted to try and fight me, when nobody came, I bowed and walked away.

_**Ava's Point Of View**_

I sat on the couch surrounded by the cats while Luke rested on my lap as I ran my hand through his hair, the other hand petting some of the kittens, who purred. Lee had went back to sleep, none of the kittens could make it to the door when she closed it and I didn't open it for them because if Lee had wanted them inside with her she would have held the door open for them. Suddenly, the door slammed open and then closed, was Sara mad? "Sara? That you?", I called out, "Yeah it's me.", she hissed as she came in the living room and flopped on the floor, looking pissed off to the core, something rather rare for her to do. "Something happen at the park?", I raised a brow at her.

"What do you think?! First this pervert comes and hits on me, then he called me stupid, and when I attack him some mother tried to swoop in and be superman or something and I flipped her on the back! I swear, when I go to the park again and if that happens for the second time, I'm braking somebody's neck!", Sara shouted as she punched the ground repeatedly out of pure rage. "Maybe you should calm down, you know what happens when you get angry.", I tried to sooth her, only for her to faint, something I was trying to keep her from doing. I sighed, I couldn't get up because of the sleeping Luke on my lap but all the kittens snuggled up around her and I couldn't help but smile, "One big happy family. Yeah, that's what we are.", I giggled. Lee walked out and saw the scene and grinned, "Looks like she had gotten to angry again.", she smiled and sat next to me, placing her head on my shoulder. "Am I a pillow now?", I asked jokingly, Lee nodded and grinned. I laughed softly and watched the television.

"Hey do you think that we should go buy some collars for the kittens?", Lee questioned as she watched everyone but ourselves sleep. "Yeah, when everyone wakes up we'll all go.", I stated, "Even me?", we both looked down to see Luke looking up at us with sleep filled eyes. "Of course, you're part of the family, aren't you?", Lee stated, he looked surprised and taken back. "F...family?", he stuttered, I nodded and Lee grinned with a thumbs up. "You don't have a home, right? We'll since your with us, you'll be our brother.", I smiled.

His eyes started to water up as he started to cry, "T-thank you!", he hiccuped hugging his face to my stomach. I patted his head and Lee got on her knees and patted his back. He cried himself to the point of where snot was coming from his noes, he was as cute a baby. "Aw, come here.", Lee cooed as she took a tissue and gently wiped his noes for him. He sniffled and smiled, "Huh? What happened?", Sara's' voice called out as she sat up looking around. Ocean ran up to her and licked her face, she smiled and petted his head.

"The kittens all laid with you when you passed out. By the way, what have I told you about getting to angry? You know you could really hurt yourself with being to angry like you just did!", I scolded her, she pouted and looked away, "Isn't my fault...", she muttered. I sighed, "Be more careful. You could have fainted at the park and could have gotten seriously hurt.", I stated with my hands on my hips. "Fine...", Sara grumbled angrily as she petted Ocean on his head. "Now that everyone's up, we have to go to the store. Not only do we have to buy Luke clothes to put in the closet, but we also have to get more toilet tissue, paper towels, name tags for the kittens, milk, eggs, bread, fruit, vegetables, and poultry.", I listed off the things that the house needed, "Oh yeah! We have to get the shampoo and conditioner for the cats not to mention ourselves, and not to mention we need brushes for the cats and Fa breeze for the bathroom.", I said. "Well, since where all dressed why not just pile the kittens into the car with us and go?", Sara questioned.

"Highly dangerous, we need cases for them to be in the car. If we were to crash they would be the first ones to be crushed on impact by not just the car, but by us to and if you haven't noticed, we weigh tons compared to them.", I stated, the cats, well except Ghost, Emotionless, Pierce, and Creeper, flinched at the thought. "Not unless we hold them!", Sara objected, "And when in an accident, who gets crushed first? Them, because they were not kept safe.", I stated, she sighed, she knew I had a point. "As soon as we get home are we going to wash them?", Lee questioned, "No, we'll wash them later. They aren't dirty so it doesn't need to be as quickly as it would if they were dirty.", I shook my head no. The three of them nodded, "When do we leave?", Lee questioned, but before I could answer, the doorbell rang.


	5. Where Did You Come From?

_**A/N: Hello my readers and writers~ How are you all doing today, I hope you're good. So I'm here today with another chappie of NaruKittens, aren't you just pumped? ^^ Enjoy. By the way, I think I might ask for one more OC, anyone up for adding somebody?**_

"I got it!", Ava called out as she rushed to the door, opening she when wide eyed at who was there. A girl with dark brown hair that went mid back and looked kind of messy, grayish blue eyes, white skin, and she wore a baggy tank top that was covered in a hoodie that basically swallowed her bony like figure, she wore a pare of jeans, and some flip flops. "Coraline!", Ava cried embracing the girl with a huge smile. "Hey there Avalanche, don't mean to rain on your parade but there's a girl on your drive way, she looks pretty scuffed up.", Coraline stated as she released herself from Ava's grip. "What?", she looked shocked, "Guys! Come on!", Ava called behind her shoulder and started running down her long drive way.

Ava saw a figure laid sprawled out onto the ground, from the lumps on her front it was a female. The girl had long brown hair that curled at the end a bit, I couldn't see her eyes since she was knocked out and she had white skin. She wore a maroon t-shirt, a pair of baggy trousers a black trench coat even if it was boiling hot outside, and a pair of sneakers. "Sara, you're the strongest one here, I need you to pick her up.", Ava commanded, Sara nodded and gently picked the girl up bridal style and started rushing toward the house. Justin and Lee ran after her, "Now tell me, did you see what happened?", Ava questioned.

"No, all I saw was her running and then she just collapsed onto the ground.", Coraline stated, Ava nodded. "It's a good thing she stopped here then, I know a few things about medical attention.", she looked serious, both nodded at each other and started running toward the house. Rushing in, she saw Sara lay her on her back onto the floor. Ava rushed in a first checked for a pulse, she found one, but it wasn't very strong. With intense urgency she yelled, "Sara! Get me the emergency case out of the closet! Be quick about it! Lee! Get some pillows from the room! Caroline! Help me keep track of her pulse!", they all nodded and rushed to do as they were told.

The kittens, mainly Strawberry, Creeper, Ruby, and Emotionless, watched. "_It's like they're studying every move I make, everything I say_.", Ava thought as she was putting the herbal cream on each and every wound on the girls' body and placing bandages on the few marks on her face. Placing the pillow under the girls' head carefully, Ava started searching for any broken, fractured, or shattered bones, relieved that there where none, "She's good for now. When she wakes up, she must eat, then we'll ask what happened.", Ava stated. "Rodger that!", they all said, saluting toward her. "I don't know rather to laugh or smack you for trying to be funny at such a serious time.", Ava sighed.

"Um, Ava, I think it's time to give the kittens a bath.", Sara said, holding her noes since she was the closest one to them, "Alright, I'll wash them this time, next time someone else is doing it. Come with me kittens.", Ava sighed as she walked toward to the bathroom, the kittens following after her, some meowing at each other as if they were having a conversation, some even seemed to be fighting with another kitten by the hissing sounds that Ava heard. She almost giggled, but she had to keep it inside, she didn't want them hissing at her, they might try and claw her for pete's sake! "Now kittens, we have to be nice to each other, because weather or not you like it, you're stuck together. Okay?", she smiled at them as she turned and got on her knees in front of them, none of them seemed to like the fact and only nodded, looking as if they had sighed. "You know, you kittens act just like humans with your facial expressions, they way you move your heads to show certain gestures, and you watched me heal that girl up as if you were studying my every move, you know that?", she stated and they all stiffened, "See? You even stiffen when certain stuff is said. You guys are weird, but I like that about you.", Ava smiled.

She took them into the bathroom, from FanFictions she read online, water would turn the cat's back to human form, maybe she would find out if it did or not? Starting the water she made sure it was neither steaming hot nor freezing cold. "Strawberry, do you mind checking to see if the water's right?", Ava questioned, the pink cat nodded and jumped into the water and without further ado, the pink cat was surrounded by thick smock with a funny _pop_ noise. Ava screamed, "No please, calm down!", she heard Sakura, the anime character form Naruto Shippuden, say. "Sara! Lee!", she yelled running out of the room, only to find her friends had left and only left a note saying went for a walk.

She'd kill them when they got back, oh yes, she would kill them, seems they also took the girl and put her in the bedroom, according to the note. Yeah, she was going to kill them, no doubt about it. "Please. We don't mean any harm to you!", she turned around to see Sakura and Naruto covered in towels behind her. "S-stay away!", she yelled backing up and was about to run if a snake, and long boon that seemed to match the spine, a few black threads, and she could see a few blue strings from the corner of her eyes. "Help!", she cried.


End file.
